drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachen (Ugly Americans)
Drachen sind echsengestaltige Geschöpfe in der US-amerikanischen Zeichentrickserie Ugly Americans (2010-2012). Sie tauchen in der fünften Episode der zweiten Staffel Der Ring of Powers auf. Aussehen Die Drachen sind gelb-orange farbend und entsprechen von der Gestaltung her den der Westlichen Drachen. Allerdings sind sie nicht so groß, sie gehen von ihrer Größe her an den Brustbereich eines durchschnittlich großen Menschen. Fähigkeiten Sie sind in der Lage zu fliegen und Feuer zu speien. Zudem beherrschen sie die menschliche Sprache. Ugly Americans Gemäß eines Abkommens zwischen dem Central Park Zoo und dem Londoner Zoo müssen sich der Drache des Central Park Zoos und die englische Drachendame Victoria miteinander paaren und sich fortpflanzen. Zunächst versuchen sie ein Paarungsritual, was wie ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod wirkte. Allerdings funktionierte es nicht, was dem Drachen leidtat. Victoria sagte zu ihm, dass sie ihn "abstoßend" findet, worauf der Drache meinte, dass es ihn "anmacht". Er zeigte sich, dass es für ihn schwierig sei intim zu werden, wenn man sie dabei zuguckt. Es zeigte sich, dass Francis "Frank" Grimes als Drachenzähmer mit der Aufgabe betraut wurde dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die Drachen paaren. Wütend über den Misserfolg der Drachen drohte er ihnen mit einer Pistole, wenn sie es innerhalb von 72 Stunden nicht miteinander treiben. So müssen die beiden Drachen eine Paarungstherapie bei dem Sozialarbeiter Mark Lilly machen, die nicht gerade Früchte trug (Mark versuchte die beiden Drachen mittels des "sexy Orangen-Tangos" in Fahrt zu bringen). Die Drachen meinen daraufhin, dass sie voneinander "angewidert" seien, was Grimes nicht interessierte. Im Beisein seiner Klienten wollte Mark für die beiden Drachen die richtige Paarungsstimmung bringen. Der Zauberer und Marks Kollege Leonard Powers erschien jedoch in voller Ritterrüstung und wollte die Drachen angreifen. Der männliche Drache wehrte sich und stieß Leonard mit seinem Drachenfeuer nieder, was Grimes jedoch mit einem Trichter ausmachte, während Leonard noch brennend am Boden lag und nach Aloe Gel rief. Später passierte es, dass im Central Park Zoo Grimes den Drachen mittels einer Sexpuppe zeigen wollte wie Geschlechtsverkehr funktioniert, was Victoria mit Skepsis betrachtete. Mr. Appleby vom Londoner Zoo erschien und verlangte nach Resultaten, da Victoria eine Leihgabe des Londoner Zoos sei. Mark Lilly, der Leonards magischen Verlobungsring trug, nutzte die in dem Ring vorhandene Macht der Manipulation, um die Drachen zur Paarung zu bringen, was sie auch taten. Mark brachte Mr. Appleby mit der Macht der Manipulation dazu Grimes zu loben, was dieser auch tat, aber von Grimes eine reingehauen bekommt, da er lieber auf "negative Bestärkung" reagierte. Nach den ganzen chaotischen Umständen mit den magischen Ringen warf der Zauberer Leonard die magischen Verlobungsringe in einen Vulkan, damit sie zerstört werden. Doch der Drache fing die Ringe auf und brachte sie zu Victoria, da die beiden sich am Ende doch noch ineinander verliebt haben. Als sie die Ringe aneinander anzogen wurde ihre Liebe und Lust magisch verstärkt. Bildergalerie Grimes and the Dragons Ugly Americans.jpg|Grimes will die Drachen mit Waffengewalt zur Paarung drängen Pairing advice for dragons by Mark Lilly Ugly Americans(season2episode5).jpg|Paarungstherapie a la Mark Lilly Skeptical Victoria Ugly Americans(season2episode5).jpg|Skeptische Victoria Central Park Zoo Dragon Pit Ugly Americans(season2episode5).jpg|Die Drachengrube des Central Park Zoos Mark Lillys Power of Manipulation Ugly Americans(season2episode5).jpg|Mark nutzt die Macht der Manipulation, um die Drachen zur Paarung zu bringen Real Love and Magic Rings Ugly Americans.jpg|Wahre Liebe und magische Ringe Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Amerikanische Drachen Kategorie:Britische Drachen Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen